Forever
by Bert
Summary: It's B/X
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forever (1/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Rating: PC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.  Warped reality is.  
  
Summary: it's old…..  
  
  
  
The heavy pounding on Xander's door woke him from a restless sleep, "Ok, ok I'm coming he shouted" stumbling over his cluttered floor. Pulling open the door he came face to face with the person he least expect to see standing there.  
  
"Buffy" the sound was barely a whisper  
  
"Xander I…" she didn't get a chance to finish as Xander pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank God you're safe" he said stepping away from her.  
  
"Xander I…"  
  
"Where have you been, we've all been worried" he interrupted.  
  
Buffy glared at him, "If you'll let me finish a sentence I'll tell you"  
  
"Sorry" Buffy just continued to look at him, "what?"  
  
"aren't you cold?" she asked eyeing his body only clad in some shorts.  
  
Xander became self-conscious, "er… heh", and nipped inside, "come on in" he called behind him.  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head as she gingerly stepped into his house and followed him into the basement.  
  
"So, where have you been" he asked pulling on a shirt.  
  
"Around, thinking" she answered jumping down on his bead. She lay down and felt the warmth of where Xander was sleeping.  
  
"Thinking? About what?" Xander tried not to think to hard of Buffy lying there.  
  
"Stuff… me… you… life… death… the usual"  
  
"Woah! That kind of stuff hurts"  
  
Buffy smiled, "mostly about us"  
  
Xander gulped, "want a coffee?" he asked desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"I want you"  
  
"No" he said sadly shaking his head, "what about Riley?"  
  
"Riley" she spat angrily getting up, "I don't love him, I love you"  
  
"Buffs, I know you guys had a bad break up but I…" he was forced to stop as Buffy silence him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't you want me?" she asked placing a cold hand on his chest.  
  
Xander's eyes got sad, "It's not that I don't love you, but I don't want to be rebound-guy"  
  
"You're not" she smiled and pulled him down to her.  
  
Buffy lay naked in Xander's arms. Idly she trailed a finger down his chest, pausing when she reached his stomach. "Do you love me?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Xander stirred, trying force himself to concentrate on what she was saying and not how her body was making him feel at present. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, do you love me?" she asked dangerously, leaning over and kissing him gently on the stomach.  
  
He looked down at her and gently ran his fingers through her hair, "of course I love you" he answered. "I thought we had already been through this"  
  
Buffy continued to kiss a trail up his chest, "you might have been lying"  
  
Xander sat up, "Lying? why would I do that?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She grabbed his arms and forced him lay back down. Sitting astride him she looked deep into his eyes. "Oh I don't know" she began sarcastically, "maybe so I would sleep with you?"  
  
He stared right back at her, "Buffy, listen, I... Love... You...", he emphasized each word trying to make her believe that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Good" somehow she must have believed him because she let go and resumed the gentle caress of his chest with her mouth.  
  
"Buffy" Xander started to say something, but was silenced but her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh, you're tired, sleep a while" she softly said.  
  
He let loose a chuckle, "not if you continue doing that"  
  
"Sorry" she stopped and pulled herself away causing Xander to let loose a whimper at the lack of contact. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips when she stretched out beside him, resting her head over his heart.  
  
Gently her stroked her hair, luxuriating at the sensations when it fell back against his skin. She just lay there listening to the regular beat of his heart slow to a steady rhythm as sleep started to overtake him.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
She was answered by a sleepy "hmm?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
A smile crossed his lips, "I love you too, always have"  
  
She leaned over and gently kissed his neck, Xander was too far gone into the realm of dreams to even notice that her facial features had changed. He didn't even feel her fangs pierce his skin as Buffy lovingly sucked on his blood.  
  
"for how long?" she asked quietly into his ear before positioning herself over his face. Quickly she cut her tongue with her teeth and let a few drops fall onto Xander's mouth.  
  
Xander licked his lips, frowning at the strange taste found there. More drops fell from Buffy's mouth and were met by Xander's tongue, soon his lips were stained red with her blood as her it was eagerly lapped up. He just held his lips slightly parted, letting the blood fall directly onto his tongue, where it ran down before being swallow.  
  
Buffy took the hint and leaned in for the kiss, forcing her way into his mouth. Xander hungrily sucking upon her mouth, swallowing as much of her blood as he could get.  
  
Xander shifted in his sleep and pulled Buffy closer to him, "Forever" he murmured dreamily before finally surrendering the final sleep. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Forever (2/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Rating: PC  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.  Warped reality is.  
  
Summary: it's old…..  
  
Xander woke with a start and looked around his room. Something was different, he could feel it but couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
Glancing over at the clock he saw that the sun had already been down for over an hour. An hour, man he must have been more tired than he thought to sleep through the whole day. Hope Buffy wasn't too disappointed.  
  
Buffy! the memories of him and Buffy together the previous evening started to come back to him. He eyes searched the room for any sign that she was still here, that she was ever there. Groaning he slumped back into bed, he couldn't believe that it was all a dream. He sniffed to clear his sinuses, it was almost as if he could smell her perfume. He sniffed again, he could!, Xander was filled with joy, he wanted to shout his happiness to the whole world. Buffy loved him.  
  
The woman in question w as just entering Xander's house with things that he'll need for his new life. Decent clothes and some bags of blood for his first meal. She could sense that he had finally woken up and smiled to herself, even when turned Xander likes a lie in.  
  
Striding down the stairs she found him sitting on the bed idly stretching and tensing his muscles. "How do you feel?" she asked placing down her shopping.  
  
Xander strode over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I feel fine" he kissed her hungrily, "I feel better than fine. I feel great". Xander spread his arms wide and started to leap wildly around the room ignoring Buffy's laughter. Then he noticed the shopping, "ooh, goodies" he cried and started rummaging. Finding a bag of blood in his hand he quickly bit into it and drained it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
He quickly finished off the rest before laying out his new clothes on the floor. He glanced over at Buffy with a raised eyebrow, "Leather?" he asked.  
  
"Trust me, you'll look good in them. Go on, try them for size"  
  
Xander shook his head, "No"  
  
"No?"  
  
A wicked gleam flashed in his eyes and he pulled Buffy to him, "they'll just come off again" he whispered, nibbling at her ear.  
  
Buffy's clothing soon joined his on the basement floor.  
  
Xander sulkily pulled on the pants, with a frown in Buffy's direction he started on the shoes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" Buffy chided, "we can't spend all night in bed"  
  
"Don't see why not"  
  
Buffy sighed, "stop acting like a child. We have to work out how to handle this"  
  
"Am not a child" he snapped.  
  
Buffy started to taunt him as if they were on a playground, "Xander's got a girlfriend, Xander's got a girlfriend" she sang whilst pointing at him.  
  
"Have not"  
  
"Have too"  
  
"I have?" he smiled lighting up his whole face.  
  
Buffy walked over to him, "you have" and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Xander reached for her again but she moved out of his reach, "uh-huh, get dressed" she told him as she moved for the stairs.  
  
"Buffy" Xander called to her, "I love you" he said when she turned around.  
  
She smiled and waited for him to join her. "Don't I get a kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I said I love you"  
  
Buffy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "talks cheap"  
  
Taking a last look around his room he noticed a garment that most definitely was not his. Snagging it he walked over to Buffy with an evil grin on his face, "forget something?" he asked waving it in front of her face.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist, "Not really, I don't see why I should if you don't"  
  
"But I am..." Xander began, Buffy's shoved hands down his pants, her clawed digits making short work of his boxers, "not" Xander finished lamely seeing the torn remains in her hand.  
  
He pulled her forward, "Does your mother know you're this kinky?" he asked nibbling at her ear.  
  
Buffy deigned to answer his question, instead pulled him up the stairs, "Come on, let's go"  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs they paused before exiting the basement when they heard a thump coming from the living room.  
  
"Burglars?" Buffy whispered in his ear.  
  
Xander shook his head and frowned, he recognised that kind of drunken stumbling, "no, my parents" he whispered. Taking a deep breath and grabbing Buffy's hand for support he opened the door and headed for the front door.  
  
"Xander? get your useless butt in here" his father shouted from the other room.  
  
Buffy gripped his hand tighter, she had never met his parents before but had gathered that they weren't nice people from gossip around the town.  
  
Sighing Xander led her into the room to meet the folks.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Buffy"  
  
His father didn't say anything at first, just ground his teeth in silence staring hatefully at the boy. Buffy didn't like him one bit and wanted to tear him apart for hurting her Xander. Sensing this Xander quickly intervened before things got too ugly, "Mum, could you show Buffy the kitchen"  
  
Mrs Harris quickly complied glad for the interruption, "Come on dear" she said sweetly grabbing Buffy's hand, "We can talk over coffee". Buffy let herself be dragged away but the look she gave Xander said all that needed to be about what she thought of it.  
  
"Well Dad" began Xander, "you're looking sober"  
  
His father said nothing at first just studying his son, the reason for all his failures. If Xander wasn't around he knew his life would have turned out so much better.  
  
"If you think you can treat this place like your personal whore house, you're mistaken" his father began.  
  
Xander just stood there and clenched his fists, resisting the urge to rip off his father's head.  
  
Seeing there was no reaction from Xander, his father tried a different tack, "So what bar did you pick that slut in?" his father drawled.  
  
Xander said nothing, his fist raised momentarily and quickly lowered.  
  
His father smiled at the reaction, "Well well, my punk son thinks he can take on his old man. I guess he didn't learn his last lesson too well."  
  
Xander's father made a punch for Xander's gut, he saw it coming and quickly stepped out of the way. "What's the matter Dad? getting slow?" he spat.  
  
Recovering quickly he took a wild swing at Xander's head. Xander ducked under it and gave a playful jab into his father's side. And so the fight continued, with Xander toying with the man he was ashamed to call his father.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Buffy was listening to Xander's mother whittle on about her life.  
  
"Such a shame about Xander" she said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused, sipping at the foul tasting brew. It looked like coffee, it smelled like coffee, but tasted like it belonged in the sewer or something. How could anyone screw up a coffee she wondered.  
  
"Such a disappointment" she continued as if unaware that she was talking to Xander's girlfriend.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Mrs Harris gently patted Buffy's hand, "you'd be better off without him my dear"  
  
"But I love him" Buffy protested, wondering if Xander was adopted.  
  
"Nonsense" she admonished, "how could anyone love such a worthless boy" she didn't see the glare that Buffy gave her just then.  
  
His mother continued on in her train of thought, "We've told him again and again that we don't love him." she didn't notice the look of pure hatred that entered Buffy's eyes. "he knows that he's too useless and pathetic to be loved, after all that's the topic of discussion most nights. Hell, we've even tried beating it into him but still he..." her rant was silenced by Buffy's fist knocking her across the kitchen. Stunned she slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
Buffy stormed out of the kitchen to be met with the sight of Xander fighting with his father.  
  
It was obvious that the older man was losing to his son and getting angry at the humiliation being dealt him. Enraged he swung his fist at Xander, but was caught in his vice like grip.  
  
Xander gave a little squeeze, "No dad, not now or ever. I win" he smiled punched his father in the head. Instantly knocking him out cold.  
  
"You have know idea how good that felt" he said turning to Buffy, then he noticed that she was alone. "Did you?"  
  
She shook her head and looked contemptuously at the fallen man, "why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I don't want to be pitied", he sighed and rubbed at his temples, "remind me again why we can't kill them?", there was a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Because they're going to find out and restore our souls. If we have eaten anyone then we'd be miserable"  
  
"like Angel", it wasn't a question.  
  
"like Angel" Buffy agreed.  
  
Xander shook his head emphatically, "I don't want to be Angel, that would be bad." his voice changed at he attempted to do a passable impression, "I'm a souled vamp, love me" he whined.  
  
Buffy laughed and picked her way across the debris littered about the room. Xander watched her move, marveling at the way her lithe body moved.  
  
"Damn, I going to marry one sexy vixen" he muttered to himself.  
  
Buffy stopped and stared at him, "What did you say?"  
  
"Um... you're a sexy vixen?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She shook her head, "before that" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Xander got a bashful look on his face, "marry me?"  
  
Buffy stared at him, "we can't can we?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"I don't see why not" he replied, "listen Buffy, I've waited four years for us to be together, I don't want to take any chances." he got on one knee, "marry me?" he asked again, "say yes"  
  
Buffy looked down at him, "Yes" she softly said.  
  
Xander whooped for joy and ran over to the phone and frantically started dialing.  
  
"Hello? Giles?"  
  
"Xander! where were you today?"  
  
He looked over to Buffy, "sleeping mostly, still no sign of Buffy?"  
  
Giles' voice got sad, "no sign, I'm starting to get worried"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine" he grinned when Buffy vamped out on him. "Listen G-man, the reason I'm calling is that I've got to skip town for a short while. You could say girl trouble... again"  
  
Xander held the earpiece away from his ear and waited for the watcher's tirade to die down, faking a yawn he interrupted the lecture, "Yes G-man , fascinating" he sarcastically replied, "I'll give you a call when I get there" and hung up. 


	3. Part 3

Title: Forever (3/?)  
  
Author: me again  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy own them,  
  
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Feedback: Halibuts make great pets.  
  
   
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
They were standing outside the front porch of her house whilst she tried to convince Xander to  
  
abandon this part of his 'brilliant' plan.  
  
"Look, we need to talk to someone, preferable who won't either stake us or run screaming." he replied.  
  
"but my mother?"  
  
Xander smiled, "hey, I figure that she'd at least listen first and she isn't exactly bright"  
  
He reached up to knock on the door when Buffy grabbed his hand, "Xander wait, I just want to say..."  
  
she stopped and thought for a moment before beginning again, "I just want to say that whatever  
  
happens I'm blaming you" she finished.  
  
He let out an amused chuckle as he resumed knocking.  
  
"See, she's not in lets go" Buffy said hurriedly trying to pull him away.  
  
The door opened to reveal her mother, quickly Buffy ducked behind Xander trying desperately to stay  
  
out of site.  
  
"Xander where have you been?" she cried surprised to see him standing there.  His friends had been  
  
worried enough to call her and see if she had seen him when Xander hadn't turned up for the meeting  
  
earlier.  
  
"I've brought someone to see you" he said, nimbly stepping aside before Buffy could act.  
  
Mother and daughter stood there facing each other; Buffy had her head down not being able to look her  
  
in they eye.  She was surprised when her mother rushed forward and embraced her in a hug, "Buffy  
  
thank god you're safe" she said dragging Buffy inside.  
  
Xander moved to follow but found he was unable to enter the building.  "Er... Mrs S?  Can I come in?"  
  
he called after their retreating backs.  
  
Joyce looked back to see what Xander's problem was, "oh forgive me, sure Xander come on in".   
  
Inwardly she was worried, something was different about Xander apart from his dress sense.  She  
  
watched him approach and only just caught it when he passed the small mirror hanging on the wall, or  
  
rather didn't catch it.  She paled slightly when she realized the implications of him casting no reflection.  
  
Glancing quickly too him to see if he caught her reaction she was relieved to see that he didn't seem to  
  
notice.  She hurried to the living room and headed for the cabinet.  Noises from the kitchen indicated  
  
that Buffy was preparing the drinks, which left her alone with him for now.  
  
"Mrs S... Joyce" Xander began.  
  
Joyce whirled around in fright to see Xander standing in the doorway, "Xander, you scared the hell out  
  
of me" she chided hoping to distract him.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Carefully Joyce opened the cabinet drawer behind her and reached in.  Reaching in she was relieved  
  
when her questing hand found the object she was searching for.  Gripping it tightly she watched Xander  
  
carefully as he approached.  
  
"Whilst Buffy is busy I want to..." he began reaching out for her.  
  
"I don't think so" Joyce snapped and knocked his hand away with the cross.  As the cross came into  
  
contact with his skin he left out a painful yelp as it started to burn his flesh.  With a whimper he leapt  
  
over the sofa and hid behind it away from her.  
  
Hearing Xander's yell of pain Buffy came running out of the kitchen, "Mum, no!" she cried when she  
  
saw Joyce clutching the cross.  Xander was no where in sight.  
  
"Buffy" Joyce cried in relief, "He's one of them" she pointed to where he was hiding.  
  
Xander chose that moment to peek out over the sofa.  Spotting her mother with the cross still in her  
  
hand, he narrowed his eyes and growled.  Buffy suppressed a smile at his actions and turned to her  
  
mother, "I know" she began, "I'm one too" and vamped out.  
  
Joyce's reaction was immediate and unexpected.  "You bastard" she screamed lunging towards Xander,  
  
"you killed my baby" she cried trying to get at him.  
  
Xander ducked back down and left it to Buffy to save him from her mother.  Buffy quickly knocked the  
  
cross from Joyce's hand and pushed her away, "He didn't" she shouted.  
  
Joyce looked at her daughter in fear and tried to back away.  Seeing the situation get out of hand Buffy  
  
resumed her normal human face and forced herself to calm down.  "We're not here to hurt you" she  
  
began, "I promise"  
  
Getting no reaction she tried again, "Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Sighing in frustration Buffy grabbed her mothers arm and pulled her into the kitchen.  Sitting her down  
  
Buffy finished making the coffees and placed one in her hands.  Going over to one of the cabinets she  
  
grabbed a large bag of cheese puffs and threw them into the living room.  Xander jumped up and caught  
  
them with ease, the grin never leaving his face.  
  
   
  
Buffy turned back and saw her mother lift the cup in shaking hands.  She moved over to the table and  
  
sat down opposite her, "better now?" she asked.  
  
Joyce nodded, "are you going to kill me?" she asked shakily.  
  
"What? no!" Buffy exclaimed, shocked that she would think of such a thing.  
  
"Oh" Joyce returned to her drink.  
  
Buffy got a feeling of deja vu, "you're not about to say how useless and pathetic I am you?" she asked.  
  
Joyce stared at her daughter, "of course not, what made you think of such a thing."  
  
"nothing much, I met Xander's parents earlier"  
  
Silence descended between them.  Buffy frowned unsure how to continue the conversation whilst her  
  
mother just stared deep into the dark fluid in the cup.  
  
"Buffy, I.." she started then stopped, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.", she started crying again, "I  
  
mean I find out my daughters dead yet here you are"  
  
"I am dead" she answered,  "and a demon" she vamped out.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your help"  
  
"My help?" Joyce asked astonished at the effrontery of the demon inhabiting her daughter's body.   
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because do things my way and someday you'll get Buffy back, if not" she left the threat go unfinished.  
  
Joyce snorted, "You have a strange way to get my help"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "This isn't my idea.  I need your help, will you give it?"  
  
"I don't know" Joyce answered, "I mean you are a demon after all"  
  
"You better believe it" Buffy smiled, "but I have too much to lose acting as I should so here I am"  
  
"How should you be acting?" Joyce asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
A feral smile appeared on Buffy's face, "killing you, my friends, half the town" she said matter of factly  
  
as if they were discussing the weather.  She noticed Joyce's pale complexion, "well you did ask"  
  
"So why aren't you?  I mean not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why?"  
  
"Xander" Buffy answered, "I want Xander".  
  
Buffy started ticking points off with her fingers, "One, we could kill everyone, but then the council or  
  
someone will come after us in force.  Not exactly conductive to a long stable relationship."  
  
"Two, we could still kill but no-one important but Giles and co. try restore our souls.  This results in me  
  
and Xand becoming miserable broody corpses... a.k.a. Angel.  No thank you, been there done that."  
  
"Three we go directly to the gang, souls get restored and maybe we'll live happily ever after"  
  
"Four, and this is the option I like, me and Xander go off into the sunset and get married.  Have a blast  
  
for a while before they find out and restore our souls.  Ergo we WILL live happily ever after with no  
  
maybes."  
  
"Which is where you come in"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, we need someone to plant a few false leads and buy us some time"  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do" Joyce sighed.  
  
"I've got some stuff to grab from my room while you think it over" Buffy stood up to leave but stopped  
  
at the entrance looking into the living room.  Joyce approached to see what she was looking at.  
  
   
  
Xander was standing in front of the mirror munching on the snacks.  Every now and then he'd wave one  
  
about studying the way it seemed to be floating in mid air within the reflection.  Grinning he picked up  
  
some ornaments and starting playing making ghostly noises as he did so.  "Woooo"  
  
Joyce smiled at his antics, "Is he ok?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
Buffy walked out of the kitchen and up to Xander.  He stopped playing when he felt her approach and  
  
turned around to embrace her.  
  
"Go talk to her" Buffy ordered Xander walked over to the doorway and hesitated, "don't worry she's  
  
unarmed" she told him.  
  
   
  
"Hi" Xander gave a little wave and jumped up on the work surface.  
  
Joyce watched him carefully and he swiped the cookie jar and proceeded to raid its contents.  Avoiding  
  
his swinging legs Joyce placed the empty cups in the sink and turned to speak to him.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked curious.  
  
Xander frowned, "I don't know, it's like... it's like all my Christmases and birthdays have come at once."  
  
Joyce shook her head sadly, "I didn't think dying would make anyone happy"  
  
"Dying? who's talking about dying?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"Well you" Joyce gestured, "you are a vampire as in undead"  
  
Xander vamped out and bared his fangs, "yeah, I had noticed" he grinned then shook his head and  
  
returned to normal, "I'm talking about Buffy"  
  
Now it was Joyce's turn to be confused, "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Buffy" a dreamy look appeared on his face, "I get a happy just thinking of her.  I mean she chose  
  
me!" he exclaimed, "not Riley, not Angel or anyone else."  
  
"You really do love her" Joyce stated, she was finally beginning to understand what motivated him.  
  
Xander got all serious and jumped down, "I'd walk through the fires of hell just to be at her side"  
  
"So why come to me?  Surely Giles would have been a better choice."  
  
"Giles" Xander spat angrily, "he's got some answering to do"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Time and again he's told us that the demon is different from the person, quite frankly that's bull.  I feel  
  
like me, I think like me, I am me" he declared, "I think" he finished uncertainly.  
  
Joyce just smiled a sad smile and shook her head, then staggered back and sat down hard as the  
  
implications of what Buffy said a few moments ago, "married?", she said weakly.  
  
"Yes married" Xander replied, implying that there was no choice in the matter.  
  
Joyce started to cry, "first I lose my daughter and now I gain a son"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine" she sobbed, "though I'll be a complete wreck in a few days time when everything has sunk  
  
in" she said drying her tears.  
  
"Will you help?" he pleaded.  
  
"I don't know, you're asking me to accept a lot just on faith" she thought for a moment, "why don't you  
  
go help Buffy pack some things while I think things through."  
  
   
  
"What's that?" Xander asked pointing a yellow stuffed toy.  It seemed familiar but didn't remember  
  
seeing it in here before.  
  
"Just a toy" she answered without looking up.  
  
"Can I have it? huh can I?" Xander begged.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Sure"  
  
Xander tenderly picked it up and hugged it, before holding it at arm length and ripping the head off.   
  
Buffy looked up in shock as he proceeded to dismember the toy, sending its stuffing flying across the  
  
room.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this but why did the big bad demon kill the cuddly toy?" she ask.  
  
"It's a tele-tubby" he simply replied as if his answer explained everything.  
  
"So?"  
  
"They're eeevil" Xander gave a mock shudder.  
  
Buffy gave up, she should have known better than to expect a sensible answer.  She gave her room a  
  
last sweep with her eyes before picking up the bag.  "I done" and motioned for him to follow her down  
  
the stairs.  
  
   
  
As they neared the bottom they heard Joyce talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"Yes Giles she's fine and will be back soon" the lie came surprisingly easily to her lips, "and you'll  
  
inform Riley?" she asked.  "I know he won't like it but Buffy's in love with someone else.  He's a friend,  
  
she's known him for years and they're engaged."  She paused whilst Giles asked some question,  
  
"they're very much in love and no I don't think you know him." she wasn't lying about the last part, she  
  
doubted any of Xander's friends really knew him, even when he was alive.  
  
With a final farewell she replaced the receiver, "you can come down now" she called.  
  
Xander and Buffy sheepishly crept down the stairs, "How?"  
  
Joyce smiled in triumph, "the third step squeaks"  
  
Xander came up behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down he started to kiss her  
  
neck.  
  
"Oh aren't you the cutest" Joyce exclaimed, "don't move" she ordered and ran off to fetch her camera.  
  
They were still together when she returned, "Say cheese" she said pointing the camera at them.  
  
"Buffy isn't wearing any knickers" Xander blurted, grinning impishly into the camera just as the flash  
  
went off.  
  
Joyce laughed, "You should see your face Buffy"  
  
"Xander" Buffy whirled on him, "I can't believe you told her"  
  
"So?" he wasn't in the slightest bit sorry.  
  
"She's my mother, you don't tell them things like that"  
  
Joyce held out a bag of twinkies, "here, you might as well take them with you"  
  
Xander grinned and reached for them, "Thanks Mrs S."  Joyce removed a twinkie and crushed it.   
  
Xander screeched, "Joyce! what did you do that for?".  Another twinkie met its maker, Xander tried  
  
again, "Mrs Summers please stop" he wailed.  Her hand reached into the bag and another bar met its  
  
doom.   
  
Buffy took pity on him, he looked like he was about to cry.  "Call her mom stupid" she whispered into  
  
his ear.  
  
"Thanks mom" he grinned and snatched the bag from her hands just incase Buffy was wrong.  
  
   
  
"Well that went rather well I think"  
  
Buffy choked, "Well?  She wanted to come with us to Vegas."  They left her mothers house and were  
  
walking towards the car enjoying the night around them.  
  
Xander smiled, "Like I said, none too bright.  I mean her daughters a soulless demon who's marrying  
  
another soulless demon, whom I might add is absolutely gorgeous and she's already calling him son."  
  
"I cannot believe she agreed to pay for our hotel either" she shook her head at the enormity of his  
  
manipulation, "how did you manage that one?"  
  
Xander stuck out his chest, "Not my fault if women find me irresistible"  
  
"Well they'd better" Buffy growled making a playful swipe at him.  
  
"Plus it means she knows where we are" he grinned ducking away from her blow  
  
They reached the car and Xander gallantly held open the door for her, "Well my lady, your chariot  
  
awaits" he said with a bow.  
  
"Ready?" he asked turning to Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Drive will you? Or we won't make the motel in time"  
  
Xander grinned, floored the accelerator and headed out of own.  
  
   
  
They were unaware of being watched by dark eyes in the shadows. 


	4. Part 4

Title: Forever (4/?)  
  
Author: Bert *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,  
  
Â Â Â  no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Feedback: yes please... pretty please with a great big cherry on top  
  
  
  
Xander came out of the bathroom with a large towel around his shoulders  
  
billowing like a cape, "I vont to bite your neck" he said in a bad Dracula voice  
  
running to Buffy.  
  
Buffy giggled, "No" she said not resisting his embrace.  
  
"Aw go on, just a quick bite" he asked starting to tickle her.  
  
"No" Buffy shook her head and tried to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
He bent down to lick her neck, "you taste so good" he whispered into her ear, "a  
  
nibble and a slurp that's all" he promised.  
  
"A nibble?"  
  
"And a slurp" Xander clarified gently kissing her neck.  
  
Buffy leaned back into him, "ok", he barely heard her.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit" he grinned before suckling at her neck, Buffy groaned in  
  
pleasure and settled further against his body.Â  Frustratingly Xander released  
  
her after a brief moment.Â  She reached up and felt the fresh punctures on her  
  
neck, frowning when her fingers came away bloody.Â  Without a word she left him  
  
and walked over to the mirror too see what damage he had wrought.  
  
Xander sniggered when she remembered that she no longer had a reflection, Buffy  
  
turned to him with a growl.Â  "My turn" she smiled sweetly at him, "don't worry,  
  
this will hurt".Â  Xander barely managed to squeak out a plea for help before she  
  
pounced.  
  
"I can't believe you did that"Â  They were currently sitting at the bar in the  
  
hotel casino, all around them patron merrily drank and lost small fortunes to  
  
the various gambling tables.Â  Poker was Xander's favorite game, especially when  
  
playing against humans, no matter how hard they tried to keep their faces  
  
neutral they couldn't hide the change in the rhythm of their hearts.  
  
"You mean you didn't enjoy it?" replied Buffy innocently..  
  
Xander shook his head and returned to his drink, "Come on Buffy" he protested,  
  
"You bit me there!"  
  
She smiled, "Well you never complained at the time"  
  
"I was, ah, kind of distracted" he said meekly.  
  
They were interrupted by an overweight woman came bearing down on them, "Newly  
  
weds, right?" she was dragging along her husband.Â  "I'm Sheila and this is my  
  
husband Herb".Â  Herb sighed wishing he were elsewhere but dutifully stuck out  
  
his hand in greeting.  
  
Xander grinned and gripped his hand in return, squeezing slightly.Â  Buffy kicked  
  
him under the table as a warning, which he duly ignored.Â  "Hi there, pleased ta  
  
meet you, I'm Al and this here's me wife Beth" he mocked hoping for the  
  
obnoxious people to go away before he did something they'd regret.  
  
"Whoa there pardner, that's sure is some grip you got there," Herb said  
  
desperately trying to extricate himself from Xander's hand.  
  
"Been married long?" Sheila asked leaning forward.Â  Buffy resisted the urge to  
  
ram her fist into that face.Â   
  
It was horrible, Sheila obviously liked her makeup way too much.  
  
Xander was still grinning as he answered, "a few nights, Beth's my honey bunny,"  
  
he said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Aw isn't that sweet", Sheila turned to her husband, "see Herb, why can't you  
  
come up with a pet name like that.Â  Your problem is that you have no romance in  
  
your soul, my mother said that I shouldn't marry..."  
  
Buffy turned to Xander and whispered into his ear, "If we ever turn out like  
  
that" she warned.  
  
Xander's grin got wider, "I kind of feel sorry for the old guy, he seems like a  
  
decent enough sort"  
  
"...and if you think I'm going to carry on cleaning..." Sheila's tirade was  
  
intersperse by the necessary, "Yes dear, no dear" from her husband.Â  It was  
  
obvious that he was used to this by now and could tune out everything she said.  
  
"Please kill her for me" Buffy begged Xander, "I would but I don't want to get  
  
any of that muck she has on her face anywhere on my body.Â  It might not come  
  
off"  
  
"Relax" he whispered, "I'll get rid of the trog..."  
  
"What's that you said?" Sheila asked turning her wrath on them.  
  
Xander recovered quickly, "I said, do you want to know why I call her my 'honey  
  
bunny'?" he leaned forward conspiratorially.  
  
"Well sure" Sheila declared, loving any tidbit of gossip.  
  
Xander's face became deadpan, "I lick it off then we go at it like rabbits"  
  
Sheila's face became motionless as she thought about what Xander had just told  
  
her, it was almost possible to hear the cogs turning inside her head.Â  "Well I  
  
never..." she blushed bright red and fumed, glaring daggers at him.Â  "I'll not  
  
stand for kind of talk thank you very much, come along Herb" she snapped  
  
storming off.  
  
"I'll just the drinks, dear" he called after her, unsure whether or not she had  
  
heard him over the laughter that erupted around them.  
  
"Phew" Herb mopped his brow with an over sized hanky, "thanks for that." he  
  
shook his head ruefully, "I'm just glad no vampire would go near her.Â  I  
  
wouldn't be able to face waking up to that every night for all eternity."  
  
Buffy and Xander tensed, unsure that they had just heard him right.  
  
He placed an arm round each of their shoulders and leaned in between their  
  
heads, he gave them each a none too gently squeeze and asked, "so what's a  
  
couple of vampires like yourselves doing here?"Â   
  
Xander tried to edge away, Buffy doing the same on the other side, but his grip  
  
just tightened, "relax, your whole bearing practically shouts undead demon."  
  
"How?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
Herb tutted under his breath, "answer mine first, why are you here?" his tone  
  
showed that an answer had better be forthcoming quickly.  
  
"You already know, we've got the honeymoon suite" Xander protested, still  
  
struggling to break free.  
  
Herb blinked, "You mean you really have got married, that wasn't some cover  
  
story?" he asked them surprised.Â  Receiving their answering nods he leant back  
  
and let out a laugh, "Well that's new, come on I'll buy you a drink"  
  
Giles answered the ringing phone and listened to whoever it was, "Are you sure?"  
  
he asked in a calmly before thanking whoever it was and hanging up.Â  All around  
  
him Giles saw his world collapse, the books, the weapons all seemed so redundant  
  
now.  
  
"Giles? Who was it?" as Willow worriedly.  
  
His voice was strangely strained, "It was the watchers council" he answered.  
  
"I thought you were no longer involved with them" replied Willow confused, "why  
  
did they call you?"  
  
"It appears that I may still have a few friends there", he stammered.  
  
"There's more isn't there? About Buffy?" all she received was a small nod from  
  
him, "well what is it? Have they found her?"  
  
Giles sighed, "no, still no sign of her" went over to the drinks cabinet and  
  
fumbled around inside it for a moment.Â  Standing up he carried a couple of small  
  
measures over to the table, "you better sit down" he said gesturing to the seat  
  
in front of the second glass.  
  
He sat down and swallowed the contents of his drink in a single gulp, "A new  
  
slayer has been called"  
  
Willow sat back hard into the chair, "a new slayer" she repeated slowly, "that  
  
means." she never finished her sentence as tears started to fall down her face  
  
into the glass before her.  
  
"It might not be Buffy" his voice was strangely strained, "it might be Faith"  
  
his words sounded false to himself even as he said them.  
  
Willow shook her head, "no, it was Buffy, it all fits with her being missing and  
  
all"  
  
"Buffy's gone, I can't believe it" Giles buried his face in his hands, "she  
  
survived so long, I was hoping."  
  
Willow tentatively touched his shoulder, "Giles, we need to tell the others"  
  
"others?" he asked drying his eyes.  
  
"Angel, Cordellia, Joyce, Riley. oh no Xander" she cried, "what do we tell him?"  
  
Joyce entered the house after a brief knock, "Hi!" she said happily, "I just  
  
heard from Buffy and." she trailed off when she saw their red puffy eyes, Giles  
  
had just finished informing Angel about what has happened when what Joyce had  
  
just said sunk in.  
  
"You spoke to Buffy?" he asked hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"Earlier today, she's in Vegas with Xander, why?" asked Joyce confused.  
  
"Its just that." Willow started.  
  
"Hold on Willow" Giles interrupted, "why Vegas?" he asked.  
  
Before Joyce had a chance to think up and suitable lie Giles' phone rang,  
  
answering for a moment he handed it over to Willow, "It's your mother" he said  
  
stepping away to give her some privacy.  
  
"Mom?" Willow spoke into the phone and listened for a moment, Giles and Joyce  
  
watched shocked as Willow cried out in anguish dropping the phone.Â  Collapsing  
  
in on herself Willow hugged her knees and mumbled to started to mumble something  
  
unintelligible between her sobs.  
  
"Willow?" Giles asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
Getting no response from the girl Giles picked up the phone, "hello?" he asked  
  
to who ever was on the other end, it was still Willow's mother, "she's rather  
  
upset, yes quite understandable given the circumstances. what circumstances?"  
  
Giles said looking sadly down at Joyce trying to comfort the crying girl.Â  "I  
  
see, thankyou" Giles hung up the phone and pulled Willow into a hug.  
  
"Shh." he let her cry out her grief, "it'll be alright, you'll see"  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
Giles sighed, "Xander's parents are dead and.", a tear fell from his eye and ran  
  
down his cheek, "and so it seems is Xander"  
  
"Xander?" queried Joyce, "but I spoke to him. oh" she suddenly realized what the  
  
watcher was getting at.  
  
"Exactly, now if Buffy is with him then that can only mean one thing" he  
  
finished.  
  
"She's one too?" Joyce tried to sound shocked and upset, "is that what you are  
  
saying?" she started to get hysterical.  
  
"Of course the spell" Giles exclaimed slapping his forehead, gripping Willow in  
  
both arms he looked her in the eye, "Willow. I need you with us. do you  
  
understand what I am saying?" he asked her.Â  Receiving a tiny nod of the head  
  
Giles continued, "we need to cast the curse again"  
  
Hope and determination appeared on Willows face, "the spell, I can do that" she  
  
smiled which quickly fell from her face, "but should we?" she asked suddenly  
  
unsure if this was the right action to take.  
  
  
  
Herb came up and pulled Xander to one side, "You have a phone call" he said  
  
quietly so as not to disturb the others watching Buffy yet again pick the right  
  
numbers on the roulette wheel.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled and stepped up to Buffy, "be right back honey" he said giving  
  
her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Winding his was though the mortals Xander resisted the urge to go on a feeding  
  
frenzy, trembling slightly he slumped down onto the barstool.  
  
"Xander?" Joyce's voice was at the other end.  
  
"Yo, mom, wassup?" he ask cheerily.  
  
"They've found out" she said softly, "right now they're debating whether to  
  
curse you or to kill you"  
  
"We'll defend ourselves" he snapped angrily into the phone, "convince them that  
  
the curse is the only way"  
  
Joyce coughed slightly, "don't worry I will, I want my Buffy back as much as you  
  
don't want to be hunted down and killed", she paused for a second, "Xander, the  
  
second thing I need to know is... have you killed anyone?"  
  
"Of course not!" he exclaimed, "you know that, we told you why", he frowned  
  
slightly, "why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason" Joyce said hurriedly, "I'll see you when you get back, Goodbye"  
  
She never said his name, "bye" he started to say but she had already hung up.  
  
"Anything amiss?" asked Herb coming up to him.  
  
Xander shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, I'm not too sure", he clapped his hand onto  
  
Herb's back, "looks like you're about to have too soulful vampires on your  
  
hands, think you can handle it?"  
  
"Xander" Buffy's scream cut across the casino stopping all activity around her.  
  
Leaving Herb behind he started to run towards her, forcibly pushing people out  
  
of the way when the didn't move fast enough.Â  Barging through the crowd that had  
  
gathered around her he saw Buffy lying motionless on the floor before the  
  
roulette wheel.Â   
  
"Buffy?" he called, he started towards her when he doubled over in pain.Â   
  
Falling to his knees he started to crawl over towards her, people stepping out  
  
of his way in shock.Â  Resisting whatever was happening he reached out a hand  
  
towards her before reached over for her but collapsed unconscious with his arm  
  
still outstretched towards her. 


	5. Part 5

Title: Forever (5/?)  
Author: Bert *sigh* I say *sigh*  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,   
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
Rating:  ooh, defintely an R+++ (1 swear word, well we   
            can't be corrupting children now can we?)  
Feedback: *ARGH* the last post is chapter 4, k?  
  
  
Xander awoke to find himself within a darkened room, a dim light enveloped him allowing him to see a short distance into the gloom, but past that limit just an all encompassing darkness flowed as if alive.  
  
"Ah, welcome back I suppose" a presence spoke out to him.  
  
Xander turned around trying to find where the voice was coming from, a dark shape seemed to move amongst the shadows beyond, "You! you're the demon aren't you"  
  
It chuckled, "that's me, sorry if I don't show myself but you're not ready for it, even though it would be fun to see your reaction"  
  
"So why am I here... unless" Xander did some quick mental thinking, "they've restored my soul" he exclaimed with a click of his fingers.  
  
"You catch on quick", it managed to sound both impressed and saddened at the same time, "we're going to be together for a while so relax and enjoy the view"  
  
Xander slumped down, "oh god, who did I... I mean we... you kill?" he asked dejectedly, not really wanting to know.  
  
"No one"  
  
That surprised him, "no one?" he asked unbelieving, "as in zero corpses on the Xander scale of naught to massacre?"  
  
The demon laughed, "no one, all your friends are still around up to and including your parents"  
  
"Great" said Xander both elated and dejectedly, "I even suck as a vampire, bet I was the laughing stock of the demon world", then he smiled, "how about a little terrorizing, surely I could manage that"  
  
Xander could hear the demon laughing softly, "You were so scary that Buffy's mother gave you a bag of twinkies."  
  
"Aw come-on", he protested, "I must have done something bad n'evil, did I at least kill Willow's fish?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Well there was this one thing" it admitted.  
  
"Cool, what'd I do?" he asked rubbing his hands gleefully.  
  
The demon sounded confused, "For a soul you seem rather eager to have something to feel guilty about"  
  
"At least Angel/Angelus has a rep, you get what I'm saying?  Look at Spike a.k.a. William the bloody, is that a cool name or what?", he stood up expectantly, "so what was it?", he asked a little too eagerly.  
  
"You dismembered... how do I put this... a... ah, this is so embarrassing..." the demon muttered.  
  
"Enough already" interrupted Xander keeping the smile on his face, "the suspense is killing me, what did I dismember? Someone's dog?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Cat? Did I microwave a cat?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Budgie?" he asked hopefully, "surely I could hurt a budgie? You know, bite its head off, pull off it's little wings, etc, etc"  
  
"Nope" the demon coughed, "do you spend much time thinking up ways to torment cute furry animals?"  
  
"Don't you?" shot back Xander which earned him a small laugh, "horse, squirrel, rat, crow, sofa?" he asked with further guesses.  
  
"no, no, no, no and. ooh close"  
  
Xander sighed, "It wasn't alive was it, at least tell me it was valuable" he put on a fake smile.  
  
"just a stuffed toy"  
  
Xander's grin faded, "great, just great, I'll go down in the annals of watcher history as 'Xander, teddy-bear mutilator'.  I can just see it now, future generations hiding away their toys instead of virgins and first-born children.  Thanks a bunch" he mutter kicking at   
nothing.  Then he sighed, "how the hell do I refer to you anyway since you'll be lurking in my body?"  
  
"how about as an I?" the demon replied.  
  
"The demon-with-no-name, I like that" Xander smiled, "just remember if you have any buddies looking for a home that my body is not under some kind of timeshare arrangement"  Then he stared into the darkness, "What do you mean as 'an I'?"  
  
Again the laugh, "I was thinking more of us joining, becoming one with the force"  
Xander groaned, "that was bad"  
  
"But accurate, I'm willing if you are"  
  
"What's the deal?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
The demon paused, "I'm already you in a way this will just complete the process, but rather than have us compete for control I'm willing to share"  
  
"most reassuring" he said sarcastically, "you just to continue to use my body to maim and destroy more toys"  
  
"Not exactly, its the opposite" he said sadly.  
  
"Now I know I'm slow, but can you run that by me again?"  
  
"The soul... that is you... is dominant, I become part of you.  Me and You become an I"  
The implications of what the demon was saying struck Xander, "the curse can't be broken" he exclaimed.  
  
"True, but its not all one way, the darker side of your psyche will be closer to the surface.  There's that and the fact that I will always be here driving you crazy with dark temptations and thoughts", Xander could sense the demon was smiling.  
  
"That's cool" grinned Xander, no more zeppo for him and he'll have one up on deadboy, "where do I sign up?" he asked.  
  
"It'll happen, when you awake don't be surprised if you don't remember any of this"  
The demon started to fade away into the shadows, then Xander remembered how he died, "Hey, wait a minute, what about Buffy?"  
  
"What about her" the demon sounded sadder than Xander had ever heard it before.  
  
"Has she been cursed too?"  
  
"She has" the reply was clipped, meaning there was more to that answer, Xander learnt that lesson from when Giles gave doled out the bad apocalyptic news every other week.  
Xander started to panic, "why do I get the feeling there's a big but in there somewhere?"  
  
"You know her, she will fight what she has become" the demon sighed, "you have to help her accept it as you have."  
  
"I don't know how" Xander stammered.  
  
"You will" the demon faded away leaving Xander alone within the blackness.  Holding up a hand in front of his face Xander found he couldn't see anything, "Hello?" he called out, "Anyone there?"  
  
  
Xander became aware of voices around him.  
  
"Well how is he?" a woman's voice he didn't recognize spoke.  
  
"I don't know" this one was male.  
  
"Can't you take his temperature or something?" she complained.  
  
The man sighed, "he's dead, no pulse and he's at room temperature"  
  
Dead?  I'm not dead thought Xander trying to remember what was going on.  He tried to work out where he was and who had captured him, well he was lying down.  Good start he told himself, what else?  Nope that was it.  Damn.  
  
"What are you doing?" the man hissed.  
  
"You want him awake down you?"  
  
Xander sensed someone standing over him, he awoke with a start when her hand slapped across his face.  
  
"Ow" he opened his eyes and saw Sheila not two inches from him, "nyah..." he shrieked shrinking back from her.  
  
She frowned and stepped back, "Well he's awake and as charming as ever" she snapped stepping away giving him a clearer view of the room that he was in.  
  
"Hey" protested Xander, "I resent that..." then he blinked, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Herb stepped forward into his field of view, "Don't you remember?" he asked concerned, his manner showed that he expected Xander to recognize him.  
  
Xander sat up, "No and I don't know you either." he looked around but didn't recognize anything, "where am I?" he demanded.  
  
Herb peered into his eyes, "You really don't remember do you?" he repeated tapping Xander on the side of the head.  
  
Xander shook his head in negation.  
  
Sheila pulled Herb to one side, "you never said anything about memory loss" she hissed at him.  "What are we supposed to do with them now?"  
  
"This is as new to me as it is to you, maybe he's still disorientated from the transition" Herb glanced over at Xander who was still studying the room.  
  
"So are you going to tell him?" asked Sheila.  
  
Herb continued to watch Xander as he sat up, "not yet, we'll see what happens and find out what he's feeling"  
  
"Maybe he's getting narked about being talked about" said Xander testily shifting uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
They were at his side in an instant, "What do you remember?"  
  
Xander thought for a moment, "I remember going to bed then being woken by someone banging on my door... it was Buffy.  I let her in and..." he shook his head, "I don't remember, it's all a blank"  
  
"You were almost there Xander" encouraged Sheila, "come on don't give up, what happened next"  
  
"I told you I can't remember" he shouted, then without warning he shot up and tried to throttle Herb.  "She was with me, what have you done with her you bastard" he screamed.  
  
Sheila pulled him off with surprising ease, "hold it, no one kills my husband but me" shesnapped pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
Herb gasped for air, "That really is some grip you've got there kid" he caught Xander's glare, it promised death if he didn't get any answers.  "Relax" he smiled, "Buffy is safe, she's still... sleeping"  
  
Sudden recognition entered Xander's eyes, "Herb, you're Herb" he said pointing at him still on the floor  
  
"Hey that's right, you remembered" Herb beamed.  
  
Xander turned to the woman, "and your name is Sheila right?"  
  
Sheila smiled, "that's right, what else?"  
  
They watched concerned as he seemed to withdraw and collapse into himself, "I'm dead"  
  
  
Buffy's cries of anguish broke Xander from his self-immolation, leaping up he barreled past the strange couple and followed the sound of her sobs.  Bursting into an neighboring room Xander skidded to a halt as he saw Buffy huddled into a corner of the bed up against the wall crying to herself.  
  
"Buffy?" he called out to her rushing forward wanting to take her into his arms, make her pain go away.  
  
"Go away" she screamed trying to back further away from him.  
  
Hurt Xander moved for slowly forward, "Buffy? What's wrong?" he pleaded, "tell me what's the matter."  
  
Buffy vamped out and glared at him, "look at me.." she started to get frantic, "Look at me", she screamed showing him her demonic face, "How can I live like this?" she asked scornfully.  
  
"Because you must", Xander let his concern show.  
  
Buffy threw a pillow at him, "Get out," she shouted pointing at the door, "I want to deal with this myself."  She started to wail, "Oh God, how can I face anyone back home" she cried.  
  
"I can help", knowledge of what he had to do flowed into him, he now knew what had to be done, he just hoped that Buffy would give him a chance.  
  
Buffy stared at him, "How can you be so calm, you're a vampire Xander, a member of the undead, a big mean demon"  
  
The words 'teddy-bear mutilator' entered his head, Xander resisted the urge to smile, "what's done is done" he said simply, "if I can accept what I am, why can't you?"  
  
"What's the matter, deadboy" she sneered emphasizing his pet name for Angel, "too stupid to realize that you are dead?"  
  
He saw that Buffy was trying to drive him away, but he wouldn't let her succeed, "probably" he said smiling, "how about yourself?"  
  
Getting no response he tried a different tack, "despite all that has happened, I still love you."  
  
"Well I don't" she snapped, "I never have and never will" Buffy aimed straight for his heart trying to hurt him as much as possible and drive him away.  
  
"Fine" he shouted back and started to leave, he'd have to try again later when she had calmed down.  He was almost to the door when an inner voice stopped him.  'If you leave you will lose her' he didn't know where it came from or who it wad, but he recognized the truth in those words.  
  
He turned back to her, "Buffy"  
  
"I told you to leave" she snapped.  
  
"I will if you tell me you hate me" he said staring into her eyes.Buffy glared, "I hate you" she emphasized each word.  
  
Xander smiled, "You're lying"  
  
"No I'm not" she snorted, "you can believe that all you want"   
  
He came forward and stood before her, "why do you fight it?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I killed you, I actually killed you" she shook her head and avoiding looking at him, "the worst of it was that I enjoyed it, the taste of your blood, your body growing cold beside me, your dark embrace" she turned away.  
  
"And you think I didn't?" he asked softly.  
  
Buffy's head snapped round and she stared at him, "you cannot mean that", she exclaimed, "you hate vampires remember? I do not believe that you would suddenly turn around and want to become one."  
  
Xander gently wiped away the remain tears from her face before starting to undo his shirt, "You don't get it do you?  My life ceased being my own from the first moment I saw you, after that it belonged to you whether you realized it or not."  
  
"Which is why I must do this" he said as he finished undoing his shirt. Buffy watched as he pulled off his top and stood there looking down at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked shocked, the demon within her showed her memories of her and Xander together causing Buffy to blush further.  
  
Xander just smiled and climbed onto the bed, pulling out a knife he made a deep cut into his chest.  "Xander! what?" despite her protestations, she never took her eyes off the pooling blood.  
  
Without wincing he dipped a finger into it and held it before her, "You need this" he said simply waving it under her nose whilst looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Buffy shook her head and tried to pull away, "NO!", she screamed fighting the urges that engulfed her.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, he placed the bloodied finger to her lips, "Yes Buffy you do, accept what you are", he ran it over her mouth tempting her to taste the blood. His finger slipped in and was rapidly cleaned by her tongue, "that's it" he encouraged.  She vamped out, Xander could see the humanity flow from her eyes to be replaced by dark animal cunning as the demon resumed control within her, Buffy leaned forward and started to lap up the blood of his chest before latching herself onto the wound.  The sensation was enough to give him a happy in itself by he resisted, Buffy came first.  
She sucked harder, biting into the wound trying to get more of the blood to flow and growled when it was unsuccessful.  Making her way up his chest she bit hard into his neck, drinking contently at the freer flow from the new bite.  
  
"Come back to me Buff" he murmured stroking her hair, "follow where the demon has led" he whispered quietly, "I know you can do it"  
  
They lay there for several minutes whilst Buffy sated the hunger within her, the demon showing Buffy that there is pleasure as well with the pain within their new life together.  
The minutes continued to pass by and Xander was getting worried, this was taking far longer than he expected.  
  
"Er... Buff?" he tried to remove her.  
  
She resisted and gripped harder onto his body, biting further into the wound.  "You're taking too much" he tried to pull away but she followed.  He felt himself weaken and gave a small smile, "ah fuck it, have all you need" he said sadly before losing consciousness. 


	6. Part 6

Title: Froever (6/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,  
  
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: just a small part for now  
  
   
  
"Fine" Buffy practically screamed at Riley. "if that's the way you feel then I don't want to know you". Tears running down her cheeks Buffy ran from the room, both angered and ashamed that Riley would be so petty as to do something like that , especially in front of her friends.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander desperately called out to her retreating back, almost just almost she was tempted to turn around and return. She smiled to herself as she imagined the ways that Xander would once again make her pain and doubts disappear through his clowning. But not his time, for now she needed to be alone to think things through.  
  
Walking down the darkened Sunnydale streets alone like a lost child Buffy let her mind wander, trying to decide where she should lead her life from here. For the next couple of years she would be at college but after that she didn't know what she was going to do. Leaving Sunnydale was not an option, that much she was certain. Great she thought, I'm in the same situation as Xander, only with better prospects.  
  
Dismissing him from the thoughts she turned into the park, pulling out a stake and started hunting those who preyed on the weak. Is this what it's like for Xander? She wondered, unsure where to go and unable to take a lead in his own life? Buffy paused for a moment and slipped into the shadows to think for a moment. Xander… why did her sub-conscious keep returning to him?  
  
With sudden clarity that hurt Buffy realized something that had always been there in the background, something that until know she was scared of facing, scared of the rejection. She loved Xander. Events until know had always conspired to keep them apart, Cordellia, Angel, Willow, Anya, Riley, always there had been someone or something in the way stopping them from taking the relationship that extra step forward. But no more, right now they were both single and Buffy was determined not to lose this chance. With renewed hope and purpose Buffy strode out of the shadows and headed out of the park, she never even noticed the vampire until it had pounced and buried its fangs into her throat. Feeling her life slip away Buffy desperately clutched onto the one thought that remained in her mind, that somehow this was all Xander's fault.  
  
Buffy snapped awake, confused she blinked and removed her mouth from the neck she was drinking from. Mouth? Throat? She shook her head slightly to clear it and looked down at the bloody mark she had left. I left? Buffy closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was, the last memory she had was being attacked in the park.  
  
"Oh no…" the pained gasp escaped Buffy's mouth, gripping the head of the person she was feeding from Buffy turned it and almost screamed when she was confronted with Xander's lifeless features. "Xander?" she cried out gently stroking his face, "Xander!" she shouted more frantically.  
  
Another memory surfaced from the maelstrom within her head. Buffy stalked the streets alone, all around she could feel her prey, the blood in their veins singing out to her. But for now she wasn't interested in the hunt, she had set her sights on a prey that was far more interesting. Catching sight of him Buffy silently slipped into the shadows and kept out of sight as she followed him home. As he entered his house and closed the door Buffy came to a decision that made her shiver both with delight and anticipation, she would finally make him hers and nothing will come between them again. Hoping that he came willingly but really caring if he didn't Buffy strode up to door and knocked.  
  
Buffy remembered. Failing to keep back the tears that threatened Buffy quietly slipped off Xander's body and watched him lie there. Tears falling freely she knew what she had to do, glancing around the room for a weapon her gaze fell upon a wooden chair leaning in the corner. Easily breaking off a leg Buffy held the makeshift stake in her hand and contemplated what she was about to do.  
  
Creeping back towards the bed Buffy gently kissed Xander on the lips before positioning the stake over his torso, "forgive me" she whispered her tears falling onto his chest. She raised the stake high over him and brought it down hard onto his chest.  
  
The broken wooden point stopped dead bare inches over Xander's heart, her arm tense as she fought an internal battle with herself. Her heart, should and demonic-self rebelling against her actions, refusing to let her end it. Stopping her from carrying out what she had convinced herself was the right thing to do, what was necessary to erase the pain that they had caused, to make amends for all those that she had hurt.  
  
Being too much for Buffy to handle all at once she screamed in frustration and threw the stake across the room where it embedded itself into the door. Letting out all her pent up emotions into that sound Buffy continued until she collapsed exhausted over Xander, both emotionally and physically spent. Sobbing quietly into his chest Buffy softly shook him, "Wake up, please wake up" she begged, "I can't face this alone"  
  
   
  
"Well that was interesting" Herb said as he sat down heavily onto the bed that Xander had just vacated, "he seems to have taken it all in rather well I though"  
  
Sheila only snorted in disbelief as she tried to make some tea, "How the hell does one work this thing?" she demanded giving the teasmaid a whack. The machine gurgled once before spitting out some this dark red fluid into the cup before shutting down again. Frowning at the contents of her cup she sighed and plugged in the kettle, "Stupid modern gadgets, they never work. In my day wall we had was some boiled water with milk if we were lucky, but now.."  
  
"Do you think everything's alright over there?" interrupted Herb nodding his head towards the door, "they've been quiet for an awfully long time"  
  
Sheila glared at her husband, "you leave them alone you hear? They've just got married and I'm sure you remember what it was like the first time around although there are times when I do wonder. They're young and in love, they'll do fine without us interfering."  
  
Herb looked up shocked, "You don't mean they're doing, you know," he paused and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "it?"  
  
"Men" snapped Sheila, "one track minds… of course they're at it like a couple of rabbits" she replied carrying over the tea. An anguished screamed echoed down the corridor outside causing her to drop the cups with a liquid crash. Ignoring the scolding water she ran out of the room towards the source of the sound.  
  
Bursting though the door to Buffy's room they stopped and took in the scene before them. Sobbing softly Buffy held onto Xander like her life depended on it. "Help him… please…" pleaded looking up at the two intruders into the room though tear reddened eyes, "he won't wake up" she said before looking back down and gently rocked him within her arms.  
  
  


	7. Part 7

Title: Froever (7/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,  
  
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
  
  
Sheila rushed forward and pulled Buffy into a smothering embrace, holding onto her whilst Herb gently removed Xander from her grasp so he could check up on him.  
  
Herb frowned slightly as he studied Xander's sleeping form. Putting two fingers to his neck he tried to check for a pulse before remembering that he was already dead. "Just how do you give a vampire a check up?" he muttered under his breath. Giving up he shrugged and fetched a bag of blood from the fridge unit, tearing the corner he just opened Xander's mouth and poured it in.  
  
Leading Buffy into another room Sheila forced Buffy to sit down whilst she closed the door, shielding her form the activities in the other room. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned, the bubbling young woman from the other night was gone, leaving this dejected broken shell behind.  
  
Buffy looked up at her, "no, I'm not, anything but.." she glanced at the door, "will he be ok?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Sheila smiled reassuringly, "don't worry dear, my husband will fix yours and in no time you'll be happy as two peas in a pod… or bed… or whatever" she shrugged not really wanting to into the details of their activities.  
  
Buffy frowned in confusion, "husband?" she asked, "he's not my hus…" she stopped groaned as she started to remember more details of their life together in Vegas.  
  
***  
  
Giggling together, Xander and Buffy burst through the doors into the casino chapel barely avoiding the happy couple that was just leaving.  
  
"Hey Susie," Xander ginned at the young bride, "I almost didn't recognize you with some clothes on" he said blatantly checking out her figure.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked the bride cocking her head to one side confused.  
  
Xander feigned hurt, "You mean you don't remember the other night?" he asked, receiving blank looks he clarified, "me.. You… the can of whipped cream?" Ignoring the angry looks he was receiving from the groom Xander continued, "Aw come on, you must remember, the whole motel heard you say my name." He turned to the groom, "you're a lucky man, she's a real screamer" he pointer his thumb at her.  
  
The groom narrowed his eyes, "thanks, I'll remember that" and stormed off out of the chapel without waiting for his bride.  
  
"Michael wait, I can explain" Susie cried running after her husband.  
  
Buffy glared at him and pulled him into the corner, "Who was that?" she hissed dangerously into his ear pushing him further against the wall.  
  
Xander smiled mischievously, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"What? So how did you know her name?"  
  
"I just heard it was we were passing" he shrugged.  
  
Buffy shook her head and started to laugh, "you're an evil man Xander Harris" she said letting him go.  
  
"I know, that's why you love me" he walked up close to her, "So Mrs Xander to be" he ran his hand down her side, "aren't you going to go and get changed?" he asked Xander checking out Buffy's outfit. Receiving a blank look tried again, "you know, into something white"  
  
"Why? I like these clothes" Buffy smiled looking down at her tight leather outfit, "and you never seemed to mind them before".  
  
"It's traditional," Xander said as if that explained everything, "the bride always wears white, its stands for your purity and virginity or something like that."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he was insane, Xander caught the look and looked sheepish, "ah… point taken". He didn't get a chance to finish as the music started up and the doors opened, with a grin Xander grabbed hold of her hand and the rushed through to be married.  
  
   
  
Buffy groaned and frantically searched around her person, finding what she was looking for she pulled out a piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. Seeing both their names on the form she groaned again. "I don't believe it" she muttered continuing to stare at the paper as if it was a life sentence, which under the circumstances would be for a long time.  
  
"I can't do it, I can't stay married to him" Buffy said softy carefully folding the certificate and replacing it within her pocket.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sheila confused, "I mean me and Herb have been married for years, not happily for most of them but we're still together, mostly"  
  
"You don't understand" she said softly, "it'll make him happy and then we'd lose both of us, I won't take the risk" she said more firmly, finalizing her decision.  
  
"What risk? He loves you and you love him, right?"  
  
"Yes… no… I can't. One moment of true happiness and we lose our souls, I won't face that again"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Angelus" her voice was barely above a whisper, "Angel lost his soul and reverted back to the demon" she shuddered at the memories they brought up.  
  
"Well he's going to be alright" Herb said cheerfully bursting into the room, "all he needs is some rest and he'll be back to his chirpy old self in no time at all" He gave a little bow, "no need to thank me all at once"  
  
Buffy smiled briefly and rushed out the room, Herb moved to follow but was stopped by Sheila. "What have I done now?" he asked noticing her expression, "I though you wanted me to help them."  
  
"That was before" she hissed, "she was the slayer, Buffy the vampire slayer… ring any bells?"  
  
Herb looked thoughtful as he watched Buffy rush down the corridor to Xander's room, "she's that Buffy?"  
  
"Just how senile have you become in your old age? Of course she's that Buffy, or are there any others out there that you haven't told me about?"  
  
"Cute couple" he smiled dismissing the problem from his mind.  
  
"Fine" snapped Sheila as she left the room, "don't come crying to me when she slays you." She paused at the doorway and smiled sweetly, "oh by the way, my mothers coming to stay for a couple of decades". Smiling triumphantly Sheila closed the door on him and followed Buffy.  
  
She paused in the doorway when she entered the room, smiling softly at them on the bed, Herb was right she though, they do make a cute couple. Grabbing a newspaper she sat down on the three legged chair and pretended to read whilst Buffy cradled his head on her lap.  
  
"Gah" exclaimed Buffy quickly standing up. She unceremoniously dropped Xander on the floor eliciting a small whimper from somewhere deep inside him. "Oops… sorry" she grinned picking him up again, but grabbing a pillow before placing his head back on her lap. A soft purr escaped deep within his throat as Buffy returned to stroking his hair.  
  
Sheila looked up from the paper, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Buffy glanced down at Xander, "He drools" she exclaimed shaking her head at the enormity of it, "he's dead, how can he drool?" she asked.  
  
Sheila smiled, "I have no idea… do you want a bib?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, that's alright" she smiled at the image that created, "I'll just use this… mom"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Buffy continued to stare at the doorway to her room, "Mom" she repeated not knowing whether to smile or cry. 


	8. Part 8

Title: Forever (8/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,  
  
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: none  
  
Buffy sat in the car staring out of the window as they drove through the darkened streets. So much had happened in that last few days that still she hadn't quite grasped all the implications but she knew that her life would never be the same again. She turned and smiled at Xander as he fidgeted restlessly in the seat next to her.  
  
"Bored" he whined before jumping up on the seat to peak in the boot. Leaning over the back of the seat he leant down and started to rummage through the junk present, searching for anything that could be fun. "no… no… ugh… no…" he checked and discard each item that he found, "yes…" he grinned as he struck gold, under an oily moth eaten blanket he found an old tattered box of party poppers.  
  
Pulling them out he sat back down and placed them reverently onto his lap, carefully opening the box he was confronted with row upon row of poppy delight. A tear almost escaped from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Not while she's driving" warned Buffy when she recognised the look on his face, "no" she reiterated as his eyes became more wistful.  
  
Xander shrugged and suddenly leant forwards to talk to the driver, "Xander!" exclaimed Joyce startled by his sudden appearance, she frantically held turned the wheel to keep the car on the road, "warn me next time"  
  
"Where's the joy in that?" he asked confused, he looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared into the distance, "you see that cyclist up ahead" he pointed out of the window.  
  
Joyce squinted to see who he meant, "what about him?" she asked,  
  
He tried to look innocent, "could you slow down as you pass him?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Joyce asked suspiciously, in the back seat Buffy rolled her eyes guessing what he was planning, unfortunately Joyce never saw her.  
  
"I want a quick word"  
  
"Who is he?" she asked, not believing a word he was saying.  
  
"I went to high school with him" he hedged.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Bob" he replied picking the first name that popped into his head.  
  
"Bob?" she didn't quite laugh out loud.  
  
"Well it's Robert, but I've always called him Bob" Xander said building upon his lie, "don't you believe me or something?" he tried to sound depressed, "I know I'm dead and everything but its not my fault that…"  
  
"I trust you" Joyce said hurriedly.  
  
"Thanks" Xander sat back down and grinned in triumph at Buffy, she stuck her tongue out at him in return. Xander wound down the window in preparation as the car approached the cyclist and started to overtake him, he watched as the rider frantically pumped his legs trying to outpace the vehicle. As they passed Xander leant out of the window and aimed a popper at him, it made a satisfying bang as it went off, shooting streams of colored paper into the path of the cyclist.  
  
Xander was laughing as he pulled himself back into the car, he looked out of the rear window and chuckled further when he saw the cyclist struggle to maintain his balance. His mirth exploded when the cyclist wobbled and fell down hard onto the road surface. Turning back to face the front his laughter fell as he saw their disapproving looks, "well I thought it was funny" he tried to defend himself before crossing his arms and sulking.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?" he asked when he saw them pass his street, "I thought we were going home" he said.  
  
"You are" replied Joyce without looking back, "I thought you could stay around mine"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked not really believing what her mother was saying, "he can't stay round ours, there's no room" it sounded foolish even to her own ears just as she said it.  
  
"Sure there is" Joyce replied unfazed, "I figured that instead of staying in his parents dingy basement, he could stay in ours."  
  
"The logic fails me" muttered Buffy.  
  
"Don't you want Xander to stay?" asked Joyce confused.  
  
"No" the word escaped her mouth a little to harshly, she saw Xander flinch at her utterance and quickly tried to amend her meaning, "it's not that, it's just…"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Joyce interrupted, "he's staying".  
  
The conversation stopped as she pulled up into her driveway. Nothing further was said as they started to pile out of the car. "Hey Buffy" he called just as she was exiting.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked looking back in straight at a party popper in Xander's hands. He grinned and pulled the string and nothing happened causing Buffy to grin at him. Frowning down at the betrayal inflicted upon him by this traitorous device he did the only thing left to him, he threw it at Buffy and laughed as it bounced off her forehead.  
  
"Why you…" she growled diving into the car to get at him.  
  
"Eek… save me" he screamed diving out of his door and locking it behind him. Xander looked through the window at the fuming Buffy and pulled faces at her.  
  
"Ahem, if you children are quite finished"  
  
He turned sheepishly at the disapproving mothering tone and dutifully followed her into the house like a whipped little boy. He paused at the door and held it open as Buffy caught up with them, sharing a grin with her he grabbed her hand and went in together. 


	9. Part 9

Title: Forever (9/?)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy,  
  
    no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: none  
  
Walking down the hall Xander suddenly stopped dead outside the living room and stood there listening carefully for whoever was present. "Shh" he whispered softly to Buffy, "they're in there" he said.  
  
"Who?" she asked just as quietly, "and why are we whispering"  
  
"Giles and Willow" he whispered back, "as to why I'm whispering I've got a sore throat, how about you?" he quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her.  
  
"Liar" Buffy glared at him as she punched him in the side.  
  
"Argh" groaned Xander, "I've married a husband beater"  
  
Buffy turned on him in an instant, "don't ever mention that again" she hissed pushing him up against the wall, "especially when in company." Satisfied that she had made her point she released him and turned her back on him as she walked into the room,  
  
"Gee" he rubbed his arm where she gripped, "I get the impression that you're not happy about something." He stopped when he saw the cupboard door slowly close shut, quickly crossing the room towards it he stood there and carefully grabbed onto hold of the handle.  
  
Ignoring the strange looks that they were giving him he yanked the door open and grinned, "got ya" he shouted peering into the empty space, "oh not" he said softly closing the door.  
  
"If you're quite done acting strange" Buffy said impatiently.  
  
Xander dismissed her temper, "they're in here, I know it" he said looking around the room. He suddenly leapt behind the sofa to see if anyone was crouched down behind it.  
  
"Who's here?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Giles and Willow" he said peeking into the kitchen, satisfied that no one was present he raided the cookie jar. "I give up" he said around a mouthful of biscuit, "where are they?"  
  
Joyce shook her head, "they're not here, they don't even know that you're back in town yet"  
  
"They don't?"  
  
"Well no" Joyce looked proud with herself, "I never told them that I was bringing you back," she stood up and brushed down her skirt, "I guess I'd better introduce you to your room"  
  
"My room? Or our room?" Xander asked leering at Buffy, enjoying the way she squirmed in embarrassment.  
  
"Your room," she saw the way he looked disappointed, "sorry, but I need time" she said softly as she led him towards the basement.  
  
Taking the lead Joyce flicked on the switch and led them down the stairs, Buffy could only gasp in surprise at the transformation that had taken place. Instead of the hard concrete floor and dusty cobwebs she looked into a brightly lit fully carpeted flat.  
  
"What the?" she asked gobsmacked.  
  
"Well I had to do something after you left" she smiled at her children, "there's a small shower unit in there" she pointed a small curtained off area.  
  
"TV" his voice was full of joy as he ran forward and hugged the box, "does it have cable?" he asked, his eyes lighting up when Joyce nodded yes.  
  
"There's also a small kitchen unit over…" she stopped when Xander dived into the corner she was pointing in.  
  
"A fridge" his voice sounded faint over the din he was making as he checked every cupboard he could find.  
  
Buffy looked around the room, "I never got anything like this when I was living here" she sounded miffed.  
  
Joyce tried to placate her, "well it was meant for both of you, but since you wanted your own room"  
  
"Now hold on, lets not be hasty here" Buffy said quickly, "I'll take this and he can have my room"  
  
"Buffy" warned Joyce.  
  
"There's even blood" he said walking back towards them, he stopped when he felt something brushing lightly against his head. "What the?" he looked up and frowned when he saw it hanging there. With a small noose around its neck, the teddy bear slowly swung in the air from the impact. He saw their smiles and growled, "that's not funny" he said as he gripped it and tried to take it down.  
  
"It's a bit stuck" he pulled a little harder and staggered back when the body suddenly came free with a soft tearing sound. "No" he softly screamed as the head separated from the body, he could only stand there and watch in horror as the head flew across the room.  He followed its motion with his eyes as it hit the wall and fell silently to the ground.  Bouncing once the head slowly rolled along the floor before coming to rest, its dark dead eyes staring emotionlessly at its tormentor.  
  
"I didn't mean" he looked down at the lifeless corpse in his hands, "I never" he was too shocked for words. "It's not funny" he cried as their laughter spilled forth.  
  
Buffy sobered up, "no, you're right, it's not" she went over and picked up the head and gave it to him, "here you go". She desperately tried to keep in the giggles as Xander took the head from her and looked blankly at the two pieces, she managed a whole second before they sputtered forth, "I'm sorry, but your face" she laughed wiping away here tears.  
  
Fuming Xander walked away towards the stairs, "Where are you going?" asked Joyce as she saw him leave.  
  
"To give it a decent burial, where else?" he grinned before running up the stairs. 


End file.
